


Action figure theatre: B'Elanna is overpacking

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Tom wonders how to squeeze all of B'Elanna's suitcases into the trunk of his car.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Action figure theatre: B'Elanna is overpacking

**Author's Note:**

> I already took these pictures four weeks ago but only today I watched the episode "Tsunkatse" for the first time ever where Tom mentions that B'Elanna is always overpacking. I had no idea how right I had gotten it so I wanted to share!

It all started with just a little fun:

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Then I realized that the trunk of the car can be opened. Trunk means "Kofferraum" in German which translates to suitcase room, so I figured it needs a lot of suitcases!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

There was a long line of people helping with them:

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes, I'm having way too much fun with these! Hope you enjoy them as well!)


End file.
